fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
The House Meets the Mouse (Part 1)
The House Meets the Mouse (Part 1) is the 23rd episode of season six of Full House, originally aired on May 11, 1993. Summary Jesse and the Rippers are scheduled to do a show at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida, and in a few days he and Becky will also be celebrating their second anniversary. That is why he surprised her and reserved the exclusive honeymoon suite for them in Orlando. Everyone heads to Orlando, minus Steve and Vicky, but Vicky is on her way there to be with the family, because she was formally on an assignment. While everyone is doing their own thing at Disney World, D.J. misses Steve and starts seeing him everywhere with the Disney princes. The girls find an Aladdin setup where they stand in line waiting to rub the magic lamp. The lucky boy or girl who makes the genie appear is crowned prince or princess for the day and is granted three wishes. Michelle is standing in line next to Stephanie, who is furious after a brief argument over who gets to go first. D.J. tells Stephanie to let Michelle do it instead of her (Stephanie) because she (Michelle) is "just a kid". Michelle gets the genie to rise from the lamp, and is named princess for the day. Stephanie justifiably feels jealous. Michelle wishes for peace on earth, but Kimmy yells, "Boring!" Then, Michelle's official first wish is that she and her sisters be able to get on rides without waiting in long lines. Joey visits his friend Mark, who is an animator in the Disney World animation studio. After Vicky arrives, Danny tries to ask her to marry him, but keeps getting interrupted. Michelle starts letting her status as princess for the day go to her head, and she quickly starts getting too bossy for the other girls. Stephanie, Kimmy, and D.J. become fed up with her bossiness, so she wanders off to find someone more trustworthy. D.J., after understandably bad-mouthing Michelle with Stephanie and Kimmy, agrees to go have a talk with her. However, she has already wandered away. Danny and Vicky have lunch right by the massive tank where Jesse and Joey are doing their radio show. Joey keeps Jesse in the tank with him because he's afraid that the shark inside is going to eat them. Danny tries to propose to Vicky again, but gets a phone call at the restaurant. Vicky quickly comes to terms with the fact that something is wrong, and Danny tells her that Michelle is lost. D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy realize she's missing and search for her. Trivia *The hotel the Tanners stay at is the popular (and pretty upscale) Grand Floridian Resort and Spa. *Apparently, Jesse plans the Disney World trip to celebrate his and Becky's anniversary, but back in Season 4, they got married on Valentine's Day, and this is the season finale episode, and it's implied that it is right at the beginning of spring break for the kids. The timing is way off here. *In the opening scene, Michelle and Stephanie are fighting over some chocolates. When Danny grabs them, he says, "Hold it, there are two candies here, okay?" But when Stephanie takes them back and Michelle grabs one, you can clearly see that there are actually three pieces in the box. *We hear how D.J. hallucinated seeing Captain Hook, Robin Hood, and Mary Poppins looking like Steve. With Mary Poppins, it's entirely impossible, and a very extremely stupid experience, and how could she imagine Robin Hood and Captain Hook looking like Steve? Both those characters (especially Robin Hood) are done by people wearing character head-masks, unlike Aladdin, Prince Charming, and Mary Poppins, which are "face-characters" (ones who do not wear masks.) *The scene where Michelle rubs the magic lamp and the genie appears was shot at Disneyland, not Disney World. There are a few shots here and there between both episodes which, for budget and time, were shot in California. *In the Full House "E! True Hollywood Story," the cast and crew talk about this particular 2-part episode. Series creator Jeff Franklin discussed how popular the show had become by that time and how Jodie Sweetin (Stephanie) came out of the bathroom crying because some hard-core fans followed her in. According to Franklin, this was a point where they really realized how much they would need to protect the cast members, especially the kids. *The line "Okay, who's next? Step right up and rub that magic lamp." is spoken in two camera angles. Quotes :Stephanie: Are you gonna ask Vicky to marry you, Dad? :Danny: I don't know. You know, I've been driving myself crazy just thinking about it. What I'm gonna do is, I'm just gonna follow my heart and just bypass my brain entirely. :Kimmy: I never use my brain. Trust me. After a while, you won't even miss it. :Stephanie: Can't miss what you never have. ---- :Becky [to Jesse]: You got 1,000,000 things to do. I mean, even Superman couldn't pull off your schedule. :Jesse: Superman was a wimp. I mean, think about it. The guy wears his underwear over his tights. ---- :Kimmy: (to Stephanie after Michelle wins the title of princess for the day) Hey, blondie, that was supposed to be your turn. :Stephanie: Really? I didn't notice. ---- :Lamp Seller: Princess Michelle, what is the first of your three wishes? :Michelle: I wish for peace on Earth. :Kimmy: (loudly) Boring! :Michelle: Okay, I got one. I wish we can go on any ride, and not wait in line. :Lamp Seller: (laughs) Your first wish is granted! And, princess, be sure to come back this afternoon to Main Street, where you will ride on a float in our big parade! :Michelle: No way! :Lamp Seller: (laughs) Way! :Michelle: This is unreal! ---- :D.J. : Michelle? Michelle! :Stephanie: She's gone! :Kimmy: You better go tell your dad. Let me know how he takes it. :D.J.: Kimmy! We just lost our little sister! ---- :Danny: Vicky, I... :Waitress: Mr. Tanner, you have a phone call. :Danny: Of course I do. Figures. (picks up the phone) Hello? (hears the bad news that Michelle's lost) WHAT?! (to Vicky) Michelle's lost. (on the phone) We'll be right there! ---- Category:Episodes Category:Bill Farmer as Goofy Category:Season 6 Category:Quotes